The Hero and The Frog One Shots
by mixedfictioner
Summary: One Shots following my fanfic All Thanks To Truth or Dare
1. The Hero and The Frog One Shots

**Well I said I'd follow my All Thanks To Truth Or Dare** **fanfic with One Shots and here's the start. I own nothing.**

Izuku and Tsuyu's relationship was beginning to grow into something special for then both, everyone in the class saw them both beginning to change. Izuku became way more confident in himself and his abilities as a hero, Tsuyu was coming out of her shell alot more and started hanging out with the girls as well.

Izuku was sitting in the cafeteria enjoy his food while overhearing everyone laughing and joking, he was about to start eating his meal but felt a pair of lips on his cheek and he saw Tsuyu sitting down in front of him. Izuku smiled at seeing his girlfriend "Hey babe" he said as he held her hand and Tsuyu smiled after hearing that, no matter how many times she heard that it still made her blush. The couple enjoyed there lunch but before they left to go back to class Tsuyu dropped a bomb on Izuku.

"I want you to meet my family, Ribbit" Tsuyu said making Izuku choke on his drink and Tsuyu patted Izuku's back trying to help her boyfriend. Izuku managed to get his coughing fit under control and Tsuyu put her finger to her chin "maybe I should've warned you first" she said making Izuku nod. Tsuyu wrapped herself around Izuku's arm "I'm sorry Izuku-kun but my family really wants to meet you but I can understand if you don't want to" she said while they both walked to class.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and began to think "wwell I guess it's only fair, you met my mom so i guess I should-" Tsuyu pulled him into a hug and repeatedly thanked him but Iida ruined the moment by telling them they needed to get to class before they were late...but Midoriya told him they still had 5 minutes till the bell.

It was the day when Izuku was meeting the Asui's and he spent most of the day getting ready. Tsuyu told him that the family was going to a restaurant but Tsuyu said it was a smart casual dress code, Izuku had finished getting ready wearing a Pale Green Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. Izuku walked into the living room and his mother said how handsome he looked making her son blush Izuku looked at the time "still got time to kill" he said but he felt his phone vibrate, Izuku's face turned white cause he had two missed messages.

**Froppyx - Hey Deku we're gonna be having early because my parents are leaving for work tomorrow so please be here at 3x**

**Froppy - Where are you Izuku??**

Izuku immediately grabbed a jacket and ran out of the door, meanwhile Tsuyu was sat with her parents, brother and sister. Ganma wasn't pleased that this boy he heard so much of was late for such an important event, Beru held her daughter's hand in comfort "I'm sure he'll be here soon"

"OUT OF THE WAY" Izuku shouted as he tried avoiding pedestrians while running through the streets, he knew he had to keep going. The restaurant was not too far away but Izuku knew he needed a BIG apology and went into a flower shop.

Tsuyu was getting really angry with Midoriya, the family had to order there food before they were asked to leave "This Midoriya better have a good reason for being late" Ganma said before washing down his meal. Tsuyu was poking and prodding her meal while her brother and sister were looking on with concern "I'm sure he does" Beru replied while smiling at Tsuyu trying to calm her daughter but it wasn't helping.

The family heard a commotion at the entrance and Tsuyu saw Izuku walking into the restaurant, Izuku saw the family and quickly went over "I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't see your text till I left the house" he said while bowing. Izuku gave Tsuyu a bunch of rose's making her smile "I'm still mad at you" she said and Izuku knew she was only joking...at least half joking. Izuku introduced himself to Beru who hugged him saying how lovely it was to put a face to the name, Ganma was far less welcoming but a stern kick from his wife changed his attitude.

Aside from being late the dinner was an amazing experience for Deku he got along well with Beru and Ganma slowly warmed up to the stammering boy. The family walked out of the restaurant laughing "well it was lovely meeting you Izuku" Beru said and Ganma nodded "Indeedhe said before extending his hand towards Izuku, he flinched at first but shook Ganma's hand "you better look after Tsu and work on your timing" he said whild squeezing Izuku's hand.

Izuku nodded and stammered out a yes sir. The family walked towards there car leaving Tsuyu with Izuku, Tsuyu smelt the roses that Izuku got him "thank you for the flowers Izuku-kun and thank you for coming." Izuku blushed "I'm really sorry I was late but this was fun" he said and Tsuyu blushed and the young couple shared a kiss and Tsuyu waves goodbye to her boyfriend as she got into the car.

Izuku walked home with a smile on his face glad he met Tsu's family, but he made a mental note to turn his notification sounds louder.

**Thank you for reading please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Confusion PT 1

**Welcome back to my one shots, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

It was night time and the students were fast asleep even though it was heavily raining with a crash of thunder and lightning.

Izuku Midoriya tossed and turned in his bed, he had something on his mind and he couldn't sleep. Midoriya gave up on that and saw his note book next to him, he looked at it with a smile and decided to head downstairs with his duvet.

He walked out of the lift and looked in the common room as he thought the room was empty. Midoriya made himself a cup of tea with honey and laid down on one of the sofa's. Midoriya switched on the TV while writing in his note book. Midoriya spent a few minutes writing till he put the pad onto the table, Midoriya poured himself a cup but saw the lift doors open up and Tsuyu walked out.

Tsuyu saw Midoriya sitting with a cup in hand "what are doing up?" she asked with a raised brow as Midoriya took a sip of his tea "couldn't sleep with the thunder so I thought I'd make some tea, would you like some?" he offered and Tsuyu nodded and sat next to Midoriya and took the cup he offered.

Tsuyu sipped the warm beverage and sighed "this is really good" she said and Midoriya put her arm around her and she snuggled into his side and he wrapped them both in his duvet. Tsuyu saw the book on the table and asked Midoriya if it was his "Oh yea, it's just some notes" he says and Tsuyu reaches for it but Midoriya grabs it first and moves it away from her.

Tsuyu who was confused looks at Midoriya "It's just some stupid stuff" he said but Tsuyu kept trying to get the book. Midoriya kept the book out of her reach "Tsu please" he said with a stern voice making Tsuyu move off her boyfriend. Midoriya put the note pad on the table but wrapped Tsuyu into a hug and gave her a kiss making Tsuyu snuggle in to him. "Seriously Midoriya what's in the book?" she asked but Midoriya tells her that it's nothing, Tsuyu isn't convinced but she trusts him so she leaves the subject and the couple go back to drinking there tea and watching TV.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was starting to wake up Mina, Bakugo, Iida and Todoroki were walking to the lift. "Man that was some storm" Mina said as they got in and the doors shut "Indeed" Iida said "I hope there was no damage to the town" he said as Bakugo grunted. The small group walked out and went to the common room and the sight they saw gave them different reactions. Mina awed, Bakugo didn't care, Iida was red in the face and Todoroki raised a brow cause on the sofa was Tsuyu with Midoriya laying down behind her and both were wrapped in Midoriya's duvet.

Midoriya is starting to wake up and sees the whole class looking at them he gently shakes Tsuyu who opens her eyes, but they snap open when they hear "THIS AGAINST EVERY RULE!!!" Iida shouts as he starts lecturing the young couple. Midoriya and Tsuyu try to explain themselves but no one could hear them over Iida's ranting.

Mineta walked up to the couple "Soooo Medoria did you get to-" he started making a gesture with his hands making both Midoriya and Tsuyu blush with embarrassment and anger. Mineta was about to continue but there was an explosion sending him to the other end of the room.

Everyone looked at Bakugo who had a bowl of cereal in his hand, he started to walk away but Bakugo looked at Midoriya and he saw Bakugo give him a small smirk and head nod before leaving.

Iida managed to calm down and the couple managed to explain themselves but Iida still reprimanded them but they just shook there heads. Momo saw the note book and picked up asking who it belongs to. Midoriya says that it was his and Momo gives it to him and Izuku takes that and his duvet and tells everyone that he's going to take his stuff back to his room, everyone looked at Tsuyu who was just looking at Midoriya getting into the elevator.

Midoriya walked into his room and fixed his he looked at the note pad with a smile but he heard his phone ring, he answerd "hello... tomorrow?...sure I'll see you then"

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll be working on a follow up, as always please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Confusion PT2

**Welcome back to a new one shot and I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Out of all the things that could've happened tonight, sitting in the common room discussing if Midoriya was cheating on Tsuyu would've been very low on that list.

Tsuyu was confused while sitting in between Mina and Ochaco who were giving her emotional support, Momo was trying to work out everything. It was all quiet till Karishma said "I don't get it, Midoriya isn't that kinda guy, is he?" everyone looked at him but Tsuyu tried to replay what happened.

Midoriya was somewhat off lately Tsuyu would ask if he wanted to hang out and do something, but he would always have some sort of excuse and would always leave the dorms for a few hours and nobody would know where he went.

Midoriya would start to ger defensive whenever anyone asked him about where he was going and his note books. Tsuyu was talking to Mina and Ochaco about it but the talk was interrupted by Mineta "Hey Tsu are you looking forward to your date?" he asked which confused her and asked what he was talking about. "I heard Midoriya on the phone earlier saying he was gonna meet you tonight" he answered, but from the look on her face he knew something was up.

Tsuyu got up and sprinted towards Midoriya's room. Tsuyu was calling his name after trying to open the door but was locked, as she was banging on the door Fumikage asked what was wrong. They explained to him what had happened and said he'd help, Fumikage used dark shadow to pick the lock.

Tsuyu swung the door open but Midoriya wasn't there she even checked his desk but his note books weren't there.

Tsuyu went back to the common room with everyone, angry and confused while everyone was making heads and tails of the whole thing. Bakugo scoffed "Deku isn't a cheater, he's too honest for that" a point alot of agreed with but the evidence didn't make sense, Todoroki walked in the common room and after seeing everyone asked what was going on. The class told him about Midoriya and he hummed "Well I saw Midoriya in the Support Department, that was a few hours ago and if he isn't back that's were he's gonna be."

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself" Mei said sitting on a work stool while Midoriya laughed "I did and seriously Mei you did a great job" he said with a smile on his face and Mei waved him off "yea yea I kinda owe you after the cavalry battle so keep what happened here to yourself."

Midoriya was about to leave but the door was pushed open with so much force that it almost came of its hinges. Midoriya was shocked to see a teary eyed Tsuyu with Mina and Ochaco standing behind her "Guys whats going on" he asked Tsuyu walked up to her boyfriend "I can ask you the samething, you kept turning me down to hang out with Mei!" Midoriya took a step back "woah it's not what it looks like" he said in defence Ochaco tried talking to Mei but she said she couldn't say a word.

Mina saw the parcel on the bench and went to grab it but Midoriya took it away "What's that Midoriya" Mina asked but instead of answering Midoriya just stammered. Tsuyu was getting tired of the secrecy and told Midoriya "Izuku give me the parcel NOW!."

Once those words left her mouth it stung both Midoriya and Tsuyu but she wanted this argument to finish. Mei sighed and patted Midoriya on the shoulder "You might as well tell her" Midoriya looks at everyone and gives Tsuyu the parcel.

Tsuyu opened it and pulled out...a new suit. Tsuyu was confused and looked at Midoriya to explain "I've be working with Mei to create a new suit for you." Tsuyu looked at it. The suit was similar to her current one but the whole thing was a darker green, black gloves, black foot and shin guards.

Tsuyu felt the weight of it, the suit felt slightly heavier and she asked about it "ballistic armour, Midoriya said he was worried incase you got shot so I made something dense enough to stop bullets but light enough so you don't sacrifice your mobility."

Tsuyu looked at the suit "It'll even help with your invisibility" Midoriya said and Tsuyu looked at him "Why? Why all the secrecy?" Tsuyu asked Midoriya as he started rubbed his neck while looking at his girlfriend "Happy Birthday" was his only response and Tsuyu gasped.

All this time he was working on her birthday present and she thought he was...Tsuyu jumped into Midoriya's arms and started crying "I'm so sorry Midoriya" Midoriya only hugged her back and started kissing the top of her head "It's ok Tsu Tsu I get why you may have thought the worst, I probably could've done a better job at hiding it." Tsuyu pulled away from her boyfriend and only smiled "Can you forgive me, for thinking that?" she asked and Midoriya pulled her in for a kiss.

Ochaco, Mina and Mei looked at the couple making up and Mei cleared her throat "Ok you ruined the surprise, now can you all leave?" Midoriya thanked Mei again the grouped walked back to the dorms.

Tsuyu was standing in her room wearing her new suit and she had to admit it felt amazing, she couldn't wait to test it out. Midoriya was settling in for the night till he got a picture message from Tsuyu saying she loved the new suit. The young couple talked late into the night both apologising for what happened and they both agreed no more secrets between them.

**And done. I'll be taking a short break from this series to work on other one shots, and hopefully come up with more ideas.****Please leave a review.**


	4. Babysitting

**Back at it again. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy** **with** **life issues and working on another story. However I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Tsuyu loved her family more than anything in the world, if it wasn't for them she would've never tried to apply for UA and she would've never had the friends she has now, and she would've never met Izuku Midoriya.

However...

She had some bad news for her boyfriend.

Tsuyu was knocking on her boyfriend's door "Izuku, babe are you in?" she asked but she didn't hear anything so she tried the door, which was unlocked. Tsuyu walked in and saw the room was completely empty.

Tsuyu was about to leave but she saw a photo on his desk of them both during a class trip out of school. Tsuyu smiled at the photo and left the room, as she made her way to common room she heard laughter coming from the pool.

Tsuyu walked out and she saw Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida and Tokoyami sitting in the pool. Iida saw Tsuyu walking towards them and greeted her making the laughter die down, Midoriya smiled seeing her as she sat down on the edge letting her feet submerge in the water. Tsuyu said hello to everyone and Midoriya kissed her hand "How are Tsuyu?" Iida asked and Tsuyu smiled while stroking Midoriya's hair "I'm ok I just need to speak to Izuku about something" Izuku looked at Tsuyu who had a pleading look in her eyes and Midoriya knew it was important.

Midoriya was in his bathroom drying himself off after his shower "Is everything ok Tsu?" Izuku asked while his girlfriend was sitting cross legged on his bed "Yea it's just about our date tonight" Tsuyu said while rubbing her arms. Midoriya smiled "yea I can't wait, we're gonna have such a good time" he said while getting dressed.

Tsuyu sighed "Yea we would've" she said and Midoriya came out of his bathroom "What do you mean would've?" Midoriya asked and Tsuyu looked at her boyfriend "My parents are being called into work and they can't get a babysitter for tonight." Midoriya put the pieces together and put his hands in his pockets "So you have to look after your brother and sister, which means you have to cancel our date."

Tsuyu nodded "I'm sorry Izuku" she said hoping he wouldn't be mad or upset. Midoriya walked towards the bed and laid next to Tsiyu who laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. Midoriya kissed Tsuyu on her forehead and said "It's ok Tsu Tsu it can't be helped, we can do something another time" he said while give Tsuyu a gentle squeeze.

Tsuyu was grateful that Izuku understood the situation and wasn't angry "Thanks Zu Zu, I owe you one" she said giving Izuku a peck before getting up, moved over him and left the room.

Tsuyu was back home and while she wasn't happy that she had cancelled her date, she was happy to spend time with her brother and sister. Samidare was sat on the floor playing a video game on the TV and Satsuki was colouring in, Tsuyu never had a problem with babysitting since they were all very close.

Tsuyu was starting to wonder what to have for dinner till she saw her phone was ringing, she picked it up and smiled as she heard the voice "Hey Tsu Tsu how's everything?" Midoriya asked while walking through the streets carrying a bag "Everything's okay, I was just wondering what to do for dinner but it doesn't look like we have much in." Tsuyu said while her brother and sister look at her Midoriya smiles and tell her she'll think of something but he had to go.

The couple said there goodbyes and hung up "That Midoriya?" Tsuyu heared her little brother ask and Tsuyu nodded, Samidare went back to his game and Tsuyu sat next to her sister.

It was coming close to dinner time and Tsuyu was going into the kitchen to find something for everyone. There was a knock on the door and Tsuyu went to open it and was shocked to see Midoriya standing there with a pot "I. Am. Here. Bringing food to the hungry like a hero."

Tsuyu could'nt help but burst out laughing at her boyfriend "how long did you practice that?" she asked and Midoriya shyly said he worked on it on the cab ride here. Tsuyu give Midoriya a kiss and took the pot off of him and asked what was in it. "My mom made too much stew so I thought I'd give it to you and your family."

Tsuyu thanked him for his generosity and invited him in.

Midoriya had never been inside Tsuyu's home but he definitely felt comfortable. Izuku sat down next to Satsuki and saw Samidare playing on a game, Tsuyu reheated the stew while she kept an eye on Midoriya.

Midoriya was a little nervous since he's his track record with kids wasn't amazing; he still winces at the memory of Kota punching him. Midoriya saw Satsuki move close next to him and passed him the colouring book "Will you help me?" she asked and at that moment Midoriya felt his heart melt, Midoriya grabbed a pencil and Satsuki moved on to his lap and the two started colouring in a picture of All Might.

Tsuyu smiled at the sight of Midoriya and her little sister having a bonding moment, but she looked at her brother who was just focused on his game. Tsuyu was starting to think he was just ignoring her boyfriend, but she came up with a plan "Suki can you come and help me?"

Satsuki jumped of Midoriya's lap and ran towards her sister. Midoriya was going to follow her but Tsuyu gestured to her brother and Midoriya knew what she wanted.

Midoriya sat next to Samidare and tried to find something to say "This game looks fun, are you enjoying it?" he asked and Samidare didn't respond making Midoriya even more uneasy.

Midoriya looked at the game. The game was a simple fighting game featuring alot of top pro heroes. Samidare finished a fight and was going to select another hero, but before he could Midoriya selected All Might. Samidare selected Endeavor and looked at Midoriya and all Midoriya could do was gulp.

At first Midoriya was losing and badly which made Samidare smirk, but once Midoriya got a handle on the controls the fights became alot more even.

Samidare paused the game and not giving Midoriya any eye contact asks "Why are you trying?" Midoriya didn't know what to say but Midoriya said cause he doesn't want to lose, Samidare looked at him "No I mean with me and Suki, why are bothering to try and get to know us?" Samidare asked and Midoriya understood what he ment "Because your both very important to Tsuyu and as long as I'm with your sister, I should try my best to get to know you both." Samidare then exited the match but changed it to a 2 vs 2 match and selected All Might "You be Endeavor."

Tsuyu had set the table and put Satsuki in her chair but as she went to get her brother and boyfriend, she saw them both laughing at then winning another match. "Dinners ready" and the boys left there game to enjoy there meal.

Midoriya and Tsuyu were cuddled up on the sofa after putting Satsuki and Samidare to bed "Thanks for bringing over food Zu Zu" she said giving her boyfriend a kiss. Midoriya pulled her in closer and hugged her tighter "Well I wasn't gonna see you guys go hungry." Tsuyu snuggled into him and the couple enjoyed there quiet time till Izuku saw the time "I should head back the dorms" he said even though he didn't want to leave and Tsuyu pouted.

Izuku got his pot and went to the door and hugged Tsuyu "Thanks for looking after Satsuki and trying to bond with Samidare" Tsuyu said in the hug and Izuku rubbed her back "It's ok he's a good kid, he's just worried about his older sister."

Izuku left and Tsuyu was glad that her boyfriend made a connection with all of her family, which made her think...

**I have a few ideas for future chapters but I'm open for requests of you have one, please leave a review.**


	5. Birthday Surprise

**Hello sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got anew chapter for you. I own nothing.**

It was a special day in the life out hero Izuku Midoriya, It was his birthday and Tsuyu had a plan for her boyfriend.

Midoriya woke up and and saw a text from his Mom

**Mom - Happy Birthday baby. I hope you have a good day xxx**

Izuku smiled at the text and said thank you and got ready for school.

Meanwhile the rest of the class were downstairs going over plans for tonight "Ok so that's the plan." Tsuyu said as the rest of her class mates listen, Hagakure was excited and so where a few others.

The day went as normal his classmates wished Midoriya a Happy Birthday...well except for Bakugo. Inko and Izuku went out for a mother son dinner, meanwhile Tsuyu and everyone was helping decorate Inko's house.

"To the left abit...a little higher...right there." Ochaco pinned the banner and floated to the ground, Tsuyu and Ochaco looked at the banner "Good job Ochaco."

Momo, Jiro and Iida were decorating the rest of the house "When will everyone else be here?" Jiro asked but Bakugo barged through the door while Kirishima and Denki were carrying everyone's gifts.

Iida saw Kirishima and Denki were struggling and offered to help which they greatfully accepted, Momo gave Bakugo a lecture but he just snarled and saw a picture of him and Midoriya when they were kids. "You two looked close" Bakugo looked and saw Ochaco over his shoulder "He was always my tag along, I couldn't get rid of him." Ochaco hit him in the shoulder.

Everything had been set up and all they had to do was wait for the birthday boy.

Denki was looking at other pictures and one thing stood out "Hey Bakugo why does Midoriya not have any pictures of his dad?" he asked and Bakugo grunted "How the hell am i supposed to know?" Tsuyu put a finger to her chin "Actually Izuku has never mentioned his dad before."

Tokoyami nodded "He has kept quiet about his father but this is not the time to talk about it." The class agreed with that notion and a taxi pulled up and Hagakure alerted every on "He's here." Todoroki switched of the lights and everyone hid.

Izuku and Inko got out of the taxi "Thanks for the meal mom" Izuku said, it was a lovely meal at a fancy restaurant "It's no problem, I'm just glad we were able to do something today before you went back to school."

Izuko nodded and as they reached the door Izuko noticed it was unlocked "Mom stand back." Midoriya went into full cowl and slowly walked into the living room and switched on the lights, everyone jumped out "SURPRISE."

Midoriya almost had a heart attack but stopped his full cowl. Inko was laughing as Midoriya saw everyone and a pile of presents "Who came up with this?" Inko and everyone pointed to Tsuyu and Midoriya with a smile on his brought her into a tight hug "Happy Birthday Ribbit."

Midoriya was having a good time with his friends, after Mina took a selfie with everyone in the class Midoriya started opening his presents.

Midoriya was greatful for the presents he received.

Mina gave him a collection of All Might comics "Wow thanks Mina" he said as he gave her a quick hug "I saw them when I was the mall and knew who would like them."

Denki and Jiro give him an electric guitar in All Mights colours "Woah guys this is too much." Denki waved him off it's nothing dude." Jiro followd up "Yea we had Mei make it...so probably best to not play it indoors."

Bakugo came up and handed him a note book. Midoriya was confused "It a replacement for the one I burnt" Midoriya took it "Thanks Kacchan" Bakugo mutted "whatever" and walked back to where he was standing.

Everyone had given there presents except for Tsuyu, she walked up to her boyfriend and handed him his gift. Midoriya looked at a bracelet that had "Izuyu" engraved on it. Midoriya knew what that ment "Our names put together?" Tsuyu nodded and showed she had a similar bracelet and Midoriya kissed Tsuyu as everyone cheered.

The party went on and they decided to watch a movie. Inko was happy that her son had so many good friends "Well I'm going to call it a night." Inko said so everyone decided to head back to the UA dorms and the class walked back together and helped Midoriya carry his gifts to his room. "Thanks for a great birthday guys" he said as they were walking.

Midoriya had finally put all his presents away and was about to go to bed till he heard a tapping on his window, he looked and saw Tsuyu with a smile on her face.

Midoriya opened the window and helped Tsuyu through the window, the young couple hugged and kissed passionately. They broke apart both with a smile "Thanks for the surprise party babe" Midoriya said while Tsuyu croaked and snuggled into Midoriya "Do you like your bracelet?" Tsuyu asked "I love it" was Midoriya's reply.

Midoriya saw it was getting late and met Tsuyu's eyes "Do you wanna sleep here?" he asked and Tsuyu went wide eyed and turned red, Midoriya caught on to what he said " I.I.I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT" he stammered out "I.I mean it's late a.and no one knows you're here so it's up to you" he stammered out and Tsuyu nodded "I know what you mean, and just so you know I'm not ready for...that...yet." Midoriya fainted onto the bed and Tsuyu shook her head 'adorable.'

The pair was snuggling up together, enjoying the peace and the steady beating of Midoriya's heart lulled Tsuyu to sleep. Midoriya yawned but said "Thanks for making my birthday special Tsu." Tsuyu sat up and looked down at Midoriya "Izuku can I ask...why do you never mention your dad?"

Midoriya was taken back by the question, a similar question he had asked his mother before "My mom said he works abroad but I don't really remember him much, she said he'd spend a year abroad at work then come back but I can't remember the last time I seen him." Tsuyu couldn't believe what she heard but Midoriya went on

"I used to try and remember what he looked like and wait for him to come home but he never did. I used to wonder if I was a bad kid and that's why he never came back."

Tsuyu's heart broke after hearing that "You're a great guy Izuku and your dad missed out seeing you grow up, and knowing you you're twice the man he is." Midoriya reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand "I love you" Tsuyu kissed the palm of his hand and laid back down onto his chest, and the young couple drifter into a peaceful night's sleep.

**And there's another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	6. The End?

**Welcome to another chapter, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Today hadn't started yet and Tsuyu got a message that she needed to go into the principal's office, she tried to think of what she did to get called to Nezu's office.

Tsuyu stood at the door and knocked three times, she heard Nezu telling her to come in.

Tsuyu walked into the room and was surprised to see All Might, Izuku and Bakugo there as well "Ah Asui thank you very much for coming." All Might said as Tsuyu saw that Izuku looked a little nervous.

"You not gonna say hi to your girl Deku?" Bakugo said mocking Izuku who just smiled nervously. Tsuyu stood there unsure of what to make of this situation and decided to break the ice "Are we in trouble?" Nezu shook his head and turned to All Might "Do you want to tell her?"

All Might sighed but before he spoke Izuku spoke up "Tsu" he said gaining Tsuyu's attention "It about us, well kinda" Tsuyu was confused and Bakugo growled "Just tell her idiot" Izuku jumped due his outburst but sighed.

"Do you remember what you said to me on our bus trip to the U.S.J?" Izuku asked and Tsuyu tried to remember what they said during the bus trip there. "I said that your quirk resembled All Mights" Izuku nodded "well that's because it is."

The room was silent and Tsuyu was confused about what she had been told, her boyfriend had the same power as All Might. All Might saw she was trying to figure out how this was possible and explained the full history of One For All, how Midoriya got his quirk, his inevitable battle and Shigaraki and All For One and who knows the full story.

Tsuyu stood there not sure what to say. Izuku stood up and walked towards his girlfriend, but as he got close Tsuyu ran out of the room leaving him shocked.

Izuku stood outside of Tsuyu's room in the dorms, he didn't know what was going to happen but he knocked on the door. Midoriya couldn't hear her but before he could knock again the door opened and he walked into the room.

Midoriya saw Tsuyu was sitting on her bed show no emotion on her face. Midoriya was worried because during there relationship he got better at reading her, but in this case he was struggling.

Izuku walked towards her slowly "Tsu" he said trying to get her attention and it worked...kinda.

"Is there ANYTHING else you want to tell me?" Tsuyu asked in a demanding voice and Izuku knew he messed up, Izuku stood in front of his girlfriend "Look Tsuyu, we did say no more secrets between us but this was different."

Tsuyu's face changed into anger "How?" she asked "Because it wasn't just my secret to tell, it's All Might's secret as well." Tsuyu took a deep breath to calm herself down "Ok but what about Bakugo?" Izuku explained that the reason he told Kacchan was to try and stop the bad blood between them.

Tsuyu could understand that but there was still one thing on her mind "All For One, you might have to fight the villain for retired All Might?" Tsuyu asked and Midoriya nodded "I promised All Might I would stop him no matter what."

Tsuyu was worried about Izuku, she knew that while he promised to be more careful when fighting villains but she knew when it came to All Might, he would be reckless. "Izuku... I'm worried" Midoriya knew she would be, he sat down next to her "I know you are Tsuyu but it'll be fine."

Tsuyu stood up and faced Izuku "Izuku, I don't know if I can do this." Midoriya was shocked to hear her say this "What do you mean Tsuyu?"

Tsuyu had tears in eyes "I was so scared when I saw All Might fighting All For One, he almost died and...and I can't bare to see you go through that willingly." Izuku knew exactly where she was coming from "Tsu, I know that you're worried about me but I'll be careful, plus I have you as my gaurdian angel."

Tsuyu wasn't having any of that "I said I would protect you, but I can't watch you do something that could kill you."

Midoriya knew what was going to happen and he wasn't happy "Tsuyu, one day I'm going to fight One For All it's something I can't avoid, every owner of All For One has fought him and I'm next."

Tsuyu shook her head with tears in her eyes "Then I refuse to be there if you willing sacrifice yourself."

That one statement hurt Tsuyu so much it was unbearable, she always told Izuku that she would always be there for him but even she had limits.

Izuku knew that she was hurting but before he could say anything Tsuyu pointed to her door, Izuku wiped away his tears and left. Izuku closed the door and Tsuyu broke down letting all her tears out.

Izuku walked into his room with a broken heart he knew that relationships between hero's didn't last long, but he didn't know it would hurt so much. Izuku looked at the picture of him and Tsuyu, he picked up the picture frame and with tears in his eyes he put it and the bracelet in a draw and closed it "I'm sorry Tsu."

**Well that's another chapter done and it's the end of Tsuyu and Izuku...or is it? **


	7. A Restart

**And another one is done I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

The atmosphere definitely changed in 1A and everyone knew it.

Midoriya was miserable and he stopped talking to everyone Ochaco and Iida tried to talk to him, even Bakugo was worried about him.

Tsuyu wasn't feeling much better, she closed herself off and Mina tried to open her up but she failed.

Midoriya was sitting in the local park trying to cheer himself up...but he couldn't, he missed his Froppy.

Tsuyu was walking around near the sea, normal this would bring a smile to her face but not this time...she missed her Deku.

Tsuyu was still stood looking out into the sea till someone said her name, Tsuyu turned and saw "Sirius" she exclaimed and hugged her old friend "Long time no see Froppy." Tsuyu and Sirius cought up on what happened after her internship.

"I'm sorry to hear that you and Izuku broke up" Sirius said putting a hand on her back, Tsuyu wiped her eyes and shook her head "I know that hero's risk their lives but, should I really stand and watch when he goes into a fight that could be his last."

Tsuyu had told Sirius about why they broke up, just leaving out the details about All Might. Sirius nodded at Tsuyu's reasoning "I do understand but we're always risking our lives no matter what villain we fight, as long as we back up we can beat anyone."

**Meanwhile**

Izuku was walking through the mall, his mind still on Tsuyu he was trying to think of way to get her back but it was hopeless.

A scream broke him from his thoughts as he saw some running out of a bank with two duffle bags, Izuku couldn't see any other heroes so he went into full cowling and ran at the villain.

The villain tried to run to the exit but was stopped when Izuku hit him with a head kick knocking to the floor, Izuku stood in his fighting stance and he told everyone who could hear to get to the exit while he sent out a SOS.

Tsuyu and Sirius were talking about Tsuyu's problem till her phone buzzed, she took it out of her bag and saw Izuku just sent out a GPS placement. Tsuyu had flashbacks to when he fought Stain and ran off.

Sirius was confused and shouted "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tsuyu didn't stop but shouted back "I NEED TO HELP MY BOYFRIEND."

And Izuku needed help, it turns out the villains quirk was that his body was made out of sand so all of Deku's kicks were useless because it went straight through him, but he could could harden his body and turn it into a blunt weapon.

Izuku avoided an attack but his knee buckled leaving him open "This is the end of you." Izuku knew he couldn't dodge it and definitely couldn't take the attack, he started to regret a few things but not being able to talk to Tsuyu and make things right was on top of that list.

Izuku closed his eyes but he got jurked back and felt like he was moving in the air,l and got put down on solid ground, he opened his eyes and came face to face with "My guardian angel" Tsuyu blushed but still kept a straight face "After this we need to talk."

Midoriya nodded and quickly told her what they were up against, the villain turned his hands into solid hammers and started destroying the place.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!!" he shouted out and Midoriya jumped out and ran at him but Tsuyu grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed him with water, he made himself solid so he can control his quirk but Midoriya used his 8% One For All and hit him with a kick straight to his head, knocking him out.

Pro heros eventually came and help with the arrest as Midoriya and Tsuyu returned the money to the bank. The press came and started asking them questions but they had more important things on there mind, they quickly answered there questions and left.

They walked together to the dorms in silence even when everyone asked what happened they went to Midoriya's room, Once the bedroom door closed Tsuyu and Midoriya locked eyes "Listen I'm-" they both said at the same time making them both giggle.

They both stopped and Midoriya spoke "Look, I'm sorry I took this long to tell you about my quirk, but if we're going to be hero's we'll end up fighting villains we could get killed in action-"

Tsuyu stopped his sentence by hugging him "That's why I don't want to just willingly get into fights without a plan or without back up."

Midoriya hugged Tsuyu back and she kept talking "I'm sorry I blew up...I do love you Izuku and I want to make sure we live a long life."

Midoriya thought as he kissed Tsuyu's head and she looked up meet his eyes "Tsuyu this is something I can't avoid, I would love to have you by my side during this. I can understand if you don't want to"

'He's giving me an out' Tsuyu thought to herself 'why does he have to be so considerate?' Midoriya after not hearing anything from her pulled away but Tsuyu brought him back "I'll always be by your side, we make a good team." Tsuyu said with smile and a tear in her eye.

Midoriya and Tsuyu hugged and didn't break for what felt like hours Midoriya started to chuckle "What's funny?" Tsuyu asked and Midoriya explained "Imagine, I'd be the number one hero on land and you'd be the number one hero on the sea."

Tsuyu did think that was kinda funny "I missed you" she the couple shared a quick passionate kiss when the broke apart Midoriya smiled "I missed you too."

**And there back Izuyu are together, got something special planned for the next chapter, please leave a review.**


	8. The Future

**I'm back with a special chapter for you please enjoy, I own nothing.**

**Years**** Later**

It was quiet night at sea, a ship was floating silently on the water with someone standing on the bow of a ship.

"Captain Sirius." Sirius lowered her binoculars and looked behind her "Hey Froppy, thanks for coming on short notice."

Tsuyu had graduated U.A. and joined the Oki Mariner Crew as a full time hero, Selkie had retired and left Sirius with the captaincy.

Tsuyu didn't change much since graduating U.A, she did grow taller and her body filled out more.

"How's everything going Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked and Sirius handed her the binoculars "It's too quiet, there's no sign of the ship yet but our intel said it should be arriving soon."

Sirius sighed "You not had much sleep?" Tsuyu asked and Sirius shook her head "I can't sleep until we catch these guys." Tsuyu put hand on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius choked on a sob "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Selkie."

Tsuyu tried to help Sirius but they got called "Something's coming up on the radar." Tsuyu and Sirius ran into the bridge of the ship and once Sirius saw what was showing on the radar she slammed her fist on to the table "It's them!"

A blip on the radar showed a ship was getting closer too them and Sirius turned to Tsuyu and went over the plan with her.

**Later**

A ship was floating a little ways away from Sirius but Tsuyu took a dingy and sailed to the ship.

Tsuyu docked the dingy next to the ship and climbed the side of the ship, she reached the rail and when she made sure she was clear Tsuyu climbed over and was on the deck of the ship.

Tsuyu couldn't see or hear anyone but to be sure she went invisible. Tsuyu made her way down inside the ship 'It's really quiet' Tsuyu then heard Sirius on her ear piece. "How's everything looking Tsu?"

Tsuyu opened a door and went deeper inside the ship "I haven't seen anything yet." Sirius; who was inside the bridge of the ship looked on. "Be careful Tsuyu just find any evidence and get out."

Tsuyu found her way into the cargo bay and heard some of the crew, she managed to get close enough but out of sight behind a crate and hit record. The crew members were standing near a table "So the boss isn't happy?" one of the asked "He's nervous because of that Navy chick, but he's saying this will be the last delivery."

Sirius could hear everything 'Come on give me something' Tsuyu tried to get closer as the crew kept talking "No wonder he bumped up security to protect this much cocaine."

Sirius and Tsuyu's eyes went wide and Sirius told everyone to move, the crew jumped when they hear sirens and Sirius screaming over a megaphone. "It's her!!!" The Crew members tried to run the exit but Tsuyu attacked and knocked out some of the crew.

Tsuyu came out of her invisibility and was about to exit but heard someone fire a gun, the bullet connected but thanks to her ballistic armor it bounced off of her. Tsuyu avoided the rest of the bullets and knocked out the shooter.

Tsuyu took a deep breath and started to leave and heard Sirius "You ok Tsuyu?" Tsuyu told her she was ok as she but a hand where the bullet hit "I'm glad you're safe Tsu and we got The Boss, and with the cocaine they have on board he'll be going away for a long time."

The Navy brought the ship to port and gave The Boss and his crew to the police, Tsuyu and Sirius stood next to each other and sighed "Thank God that's over" Sirius said as a car door opened and closed "I bet it has been." Tsuyu recognised the voice and smiled "Selkie."

The former captain stood proud even with a walking stick "Long time no see Froppy." Selkie said and Tsuyu bowed "It's good to see you to, how are you?" Selkie laughed "I'm good just wished I could've helped."

Sirius crossed her arms as she looked at her former captain "You know what the doctors said Selkie." Tsuyu felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from her husband "Uhm guys I gotta go." Sirius and Selkie said there goodbyes and Tsuyu climbed up a building.

Tsuyu had made her way to a building at the center of the town, she looked down seeing everyone going about there business. Tsuyu smiled as a billboard changed and it showed Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya in new suits.

Tsuyu heard something land behind and heard someone take a deep breath, but Tsuyu stopped them by saying "You. Are. Here!"

The same person groaned "Do you really have to ruin the moment Tsu Tsu?" Midoriya then stood next to his wife while she lent next to him with her head on his shoulder. Tsuyu still having a smile on her face said "I only ruin your line because you get that adorable pout."

Midoriya immediately stopped pouting and wrapped Tsuyu in a half hug "So how did your mission go?" Tsuyu told Midoriya about what had happened, Midoriya was worried when she said she got shot. Tsuyu said that thanks to the armor in her suit it bounced off, Midoriya smiled and said he knew the armor was a good idea.

A fact flashed into Tsuyu's mind and she looked at her husband "You never told me how you got my measurements for the suit you and Mei worked on." Midoriya rubbed the back of his head but before he could answer he got a text.

Midoriya turned to Tsuyu "Well my shift has finished, we need to pick up our daughter." Tsuyu's eyes sparkled and Midoriya got on one knee as Tsuyu jumped on his back. Midoriya went into full cowling and with his own "Ribbit" he jumped from one building top to another while Tsuyu snuggled into his back.

The couple had arrived at there home, it wasn't huge just a basic 3 bedroom house with a home made gym facility in there back garden. Tsuyu opened the door the door and heard the shuffling in the living room.

They walked into the living room and saw Tsuyu's brother Samidare packing up his stuff. "How was everything?" Tsuyu asked and Samidare nodded "It was ok, she just wanted to play." Samidare rolled his eyes and Midoriya felt guilty "Yea she does like to play hide and seek" Midoriya then gave him some money and Samidare thanked him then wished them a goodnight.

Midoriya and Tsuyu opened the door to there daughters room and saw her sleeping soundly in her crib. The couple stood there looking at there daughter "I still can't believe how precious she is, Ribbit."

Midoriya agreed with his wife and they closed the door, after enjoying a quick meal they collapsed on there bed.

They snuggled up next to each other and Tsuyu asked "So how was your day?" Midoriya chuckled at the simple question "Well I helped Iida with a robbery, bumped into Mina; oh we got an invite to her wedding. Kacchan, Todoroki and I did a photo shoot for a suit line...and that's it."

Tsuyu yawned as did Midoriya but before they fell asleep something dropped onto there bed, though it was more like someone. "Momma Pappa" the parents of this black haired little bundle jumped out of there skins, Tsuyu managed to calm down and hugged her daughter "hello baby" she said as her daughter croaked.

Midoriya smiled seeing his wife and daughter having a moment "And what are you doing up Izuyu?" There daughter looked at her father and acted nervous "I wanted to see you both." Midoriya and Tsuyu kissed there daughters cheeks "Well we're both off work tomorrow, why do we go to the park and have a picnic?"

Izuyu's eyes went wide "Really?" she asked excitedly, Tsuyu nodded but you need to go to sleep. Tsuyu picked her daughter and walked to her room.

Midoriya rolled over in his bed and all these thoughts came to his head. Defeating Shigaraki and All For One, Graduation, Proposing to Tsuyu, Becoming the number one hero and Izuyu being born.

Tsuyu got into bed and snuggled into Midoriya "We've had a long journey." Midoriya nodded and kissed her forehead "We've still got a long way to go." The couple fell into a deep sleep with there wedding rings glinting in the moon light.

**Another one done, now I don't really have alot of ideas so if you do please leave a review with your requested chapter. **


	9. Ooops

**I'm back with another chapter and Kaiyeti I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

It was a quiet morning with the sunshining with the civilians on there way to school and there jobs. Midoriya was no exception.

The sun's rays made it's way through the curtains, shining into Midoriya's eye's making him stur. Midoriya slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them as he looked at down.

Midoriya smiled seeing his girlfriend Tsuyu curled up in the cover, he kissed her head and got up to go to bathroom. Midoriya was surprised when he felt something smack his backside, he looked and saw Tsuyu with her eyes closed but a smile on her face.

Tsuyu woke up five minutes later and joined Midoriya in the bathroom... however they both lost track of time and were quickly getting there things together.

"Oh man we're going to be late." Midoriya said while quickly packing his bag. Tsuyu croaked in response while doing the same, they packed there costumes and left them at the door while quickly eating breakfast.

Midoriya arrived at his agency and ran to the locker room. Mirio poked his face through a wall while Midoriya was opening his locker "Not like you to be late." Mirio said with a smile and Midoriya jumped out of his skin.

Once Midoriya calmed himself down he explained to Mirio that he slept in, but Midoriya's calm changed when he opened his bag and saw..."New costume?" Mirio asked and Midoriya was freaking out, he picked up Tsuyu's costume.

While there old classmates knew of there relationship the pair decided to keep the relationship under wraps from the public. Midoriya didn't know what to do or say and Mirio knew he saw that costume before "Isn't that Froppy's costume?" he asked 'Ok Izuku you can talk your way out of this, just be cool.' he thought to himself.

"So you shouted at him saying we mixed up bags at the laundromat?" Tsuyu asked while her and Midoriya were on top of a building overlooking the city "Yea" he said meekly. Tsuyu raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner "and when he said that he knew you had washing machine and a dryer, you muttered out some reason?"

Midoriya just sighed "I panicked" Tsuyu hugged his arm "There's no need to I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone, he maybe a goof but he's honourable." Tsuyu kissed her boyfriends cheek making him blush.

"What did you tell Selkie and Sirius?" Midoriya asked "The truth" was Tsuyu's reply and Midoriya almost had a second heart attack.

"Tsu we said we would keep this secret incase Villains use each other against us." Midoriya said worryingly but Tsuyu had a smile on her face "Izuku, I don't want to hide us any more. I'm sorry if you're mad but I trust Sirius and Selkie but we're both strong heroes so why should we keep this secret?"

Midoriya could see Tsuyu was genuinely wanted to share there relationship and while he was worried (when was he never?) he couldn't deny he wanted to show off his relationship as well.

Midoriya smiled and hugged Tsuyu "Ok we can tell the public, but how?" The universe answered Midoriya's question as an explosion went off "Was that Bakugo?" Tsuyu asked out loud and a helicopter went over there heads. Tsuyu smiled at Midoriya who jokingly sighed and let her jump on his back and with a "Ribbit" he jumped.

**Elsewhere**

Mina was sitting in her living room as she was watching a movie but a news report cut in "Oh come on!" she said annoyingly

_"Breaking news as a robbery is taking place in the heart of Chinatown, on the scene now is Mrs. Tanya"_

Mina rolled her eyes at the obviously fake name.

_"We're here in the channel 5 news copter and it looks like a group a villains have hold on a blur flew by us, we're not sure what that was."_

Mina's eyes went wide "No way!!"

_"Its Deku and Froppy_, _they're standing in front of villains, it looks like they're giving the villains a chance to surrender."_

Mina was on the edge seat "Kiri get in here!" she called out, Kirishima ran into the room "What's wrong?"

_"The group of villains are attacking the heroes, but it looks like they're holding there own"_

Kirishima sat down next to Mina "Is that Deku-Bro and Tsu?" Mina nodded as she held on to his hand.

_"The heroes are gaining the upper hand and_ _Froppy has cuffed one of the robbers, Deku has beaten one of the villains and the remaining villain is surrendering."_

Mina and Kirishima sighed but they saw next shocked them.

Once they made sure the villains were cuffed Midoriya checked on Tsuyu, when he made sure she was ok they both shared a kiss enjoying the moment.

The kiss was cut short when Midoriya's phone rang "It's Kirishima." Midoriya answered the phone while hugging Tsuyu "Hey Shima what's up?" he asked and he pulled his ear away from the phone when he heard Mina cheering.

Kirishima tried to calm Mina down but it wasn't working "Deku bro you and Tsu are all over the news." Midoriya felt Tsuyu tapping on his shoulder and pointed to an electronic billboard and his eyes went wide, on the billboard was a reply of them kissing.

The couple turned to the helicopter and waved, Midoriya hung up the phone and Tsuyu giggled "At least we don't need to hide us anymore." Midoryia sighed but was smiling "Yea but I didn't think it would be like this."

Midoriya and Tsuyu shared another quick kiss and started walking away while the police took the villains away.

Midoriya and Tsuyu had to put there phones on silent because of all the messages and phone calls from news outlets and friends, but both were happy that there relationship was open so now they could share there happiness with everyone.

**Bit of a hard one to do but I think it came out alright, please leave a review.**


	10. A Reunion

**Been a while but had after looking through the old comments I had another story idea, this will be a three parts. I own nothing.**

Another sunny day greeted the class of 1A, and while Aizawa was trying to teach his class of up and coming heroes, a surprise was in-store for them.

By the school grounds outside was Inko Midoriya, looking at her phone whilst struggling to find her destination.

Inko let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm happy that my baby is living his dream, but couldn't they make this place a little less complicated?" Inko wandered around in confusion, until she heard a small "Excuse me?"

Inko turned to see a white-haired woman walking towards her. "Can you help me? I'm terribly lost, I've been looking for the dorm rooms for class 1A, my son comes to school here." Inko exhaled, relieved she wasn't a villain. "That's funny, I've been quite lost looking for the dorm rooms as well."

The white haired woman smiled "They really didn't make things easy for us did they?" Inko chuckled "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'm Inko Midoriya."

The woman went wide eyed "Oh, you're Izuku's mother? Shoto has spoken a lot about him, he's such a nice boy! I'm Rei Todoroki."

"Indeed I am, your son is a very polite boy.. he doesn't talk much though." Rei smiled at the comment. "Shoto has always been reserved. But we should try and find the dorms." Inko agreed and the two mothers walked together, talking about their sons.

The two were laughing as they finally reached the UA dorms. Spotting a couple outside, Inko and Rei walked over and greeted them.

The couple introduced themselves as Beru and Ganma, which made Inko gasp, "Are you Tsuyu's parents?" Inko asked, and Beru nodded. "Indeed we are, and you must be Izuku's mother! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rei looked on confused, until Inko filled her in. "My son and their daughter, Tsuyu, are dating." Rei nodded in understanding, before introducing herself, bowing to the Asui parents.

The small group made their way to the dormitory's common room, awed by the size of it. Rei saw a few photos of the class and picked one up; it was a photo of Todoroki, Midoriya, Ochaco and Tsuyu.

Rei smiled, warmed at seeing her son making friends. Inko made her way to the kitchen to make tea for everyone, as the door opened.

Two figures appeared taken aback at seeing Inko in the kitchen. "Well well well.. ain't this a surprise. Long time no see, Inko."

Inko looked at the couple who had entered. "Mitsuki, Masaru." Inko put the tray of tea on the table in front of the group. "You know each other?" Ganma asked. Inko nodded, "We've been close friends for years."

Mitsuki scoffed. "'Till you met what's-his-name!" Beru, Ganma and Rei sat awkwardly, feeling discomfort because of the sudden tension in the air. "Mitsuki, it wasn't like that." Inko replied defensively, stung by the comment. Masaru stammered nervously, "Inko, no offense, but as soon as he left you closed a lot of people off."

Inko always had a slight regret for closing herself off from her close friends, but raising Izuku was her main focus and took all she had, and she would never regret that.

Mitsuki sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I understand that raising Izuku would've taken a lot of your time, but you could've reached out to us." Inko looked crestfallen, but Mitsuki hugged her friend, leaving the rest of the group with smiles on their faces.

Other parents came in and introduced themselves to everyone, whilst Mitsuki spent most of the time talking with Rei. Inko was taking to Beru and Ganma. "I must say, Tsuyu is such an amazing girl." Inko said while Beru smiled. "We're glad she made a good first impression, and your son has managed to get her to come out of her shell."

Ganma nodded. "Izuku has even made a good impression on our other children, Satsuki even did a drawing of him!" Inko cooed at hearing that, "It seems that they're both very happy."

Their conversation got cut short when the door opened and they saw the principal of UA.

"Thank you for coming everyone! First I would like to personally thank you for allowing your sons and daughters to stay with our school, every single one of them has the potential to be great heroes."

Inko felt a swell of pride that her son was getting such high praise from his principal. "That's why with everything that's happened in the past with villain attacks, and with how they have gone out of their way to help improve UA's image, we feel that they deserve a reward. This is why we have invited all of you here today!"

The parents nodded in understanding; some beaming with pride. Principal Nezu told them that the students would be finishing their classes soon.

Meanwhile..

"Okay, we'll leave it there for today, get back to your dorms." Aizawa said before zipping up his sleeping bag, and fell to the floor. The class didn't know what to make of this, but they followed their teacher's instructions.

Izuku walked with Tsuyu back to the dorm rooms, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I wonder why Aizawa let us finish early, ribbit?" Tsuyu pondered aloud. Izuku started to mutter, and Tsuyu could only smile, thinking 'He's still so cute.'

Tsuyu kissed Izuku's cheek, interrupting hid muttering. "Sorry Tsu" he chuckled. Tsuyu only rested her head on his shoulder in response.

The class made their way to their dorms. Upon reaching the common room, the students were extremely surprised to see all of their parents there.

Izuku and Inko shared a hug as she explained that the principal organized this for the students. Izuku nodded as Tsuyu came over "Hello Inko! Are you okay?" Inko smiled, replying that she was doing very well, and that it was lovely to see her again.

Izuku went into the kitchen to make more tea, looking at the other parents. Inko was talking to Mitsuki; Rei and Todoroki were looking through photos of the class (courtesy of Uraraka) and Fumikage's mother was getting into a shouting match with Momo's father.

Izuku felt something slimy touch his cheek; he turned to see Tsuyu, her tongue sticking out and a broad grin on her face. Tsuyu went up to Izuku and gave him a hug before helping him with the tea. "It's nice that all our families are getting along." Izuku chuckled, "Some more than others." he said, as Mitsuki and Bakugo were arguing again.

Time was winding down and the parents were about to leave, some were even exchanging numbers. But before anyone left, the doors suddenly burst open. The class got into fighting positions, ready to defend their parents from this sudden intruder, until they were frozen in suprise by the voice from the door.

"Izuku my boy, you've grown up so much."

Tsuyu looked at Izuku, who looked as confused as everyone else.. except for two people. Mitsuki looked extremely unhappy, while Inko looked more concerned than anything. "Mom, do you know this guy?" Izuku asked, and Inko's response shook Izuku to his core.

"izuku...he's your father."

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	11. Nothing Is What It Seems

**Guess who's back...back again Hisashi's back. I know I did say that this was going to be three parts, but I did have another idea so this will have four parts. I own nothing.**

Izuku didn't know what to say or what to do, neither did the rest of his class. Izuku deactivated his full cowling and his classmates followed in, lowering their guards.

Once Izuku's father walked in the common room everyone could finally get a good look at him. Izuku got a lot from his father Hisashi, both had similar face shapes and the freckles.

Hisashi walked up to his son and everyone could feel the tension in the air as Hisashi ruffled Izuku's hair.

"You've certainly grown up a lot haven't you Izuku?"

Izuku could only smile as Inko looked on with tears in her eyes, Hisashi walked towards her "Inko... it's been a long time."

The class was standing around awkwardly, as were the other parents but some said their goodbyes and started walking out, leaving a handful of students. Iida interupted the family moment (though he really didn't want to.)

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Principal Nezu did say that this needed to wrap up before 6."

Izuku did look at Iida with a mixture of betrayal for interrupting the first time he met his father and ruining the moment, but Izuku also felt thankful because he needed some time to wrap his head around all of this.

Hisashi started mumbling out an apology making Tsuyu, Iida, Uraraka and Mina collectively think 'Definitely Deku's dad.'

Hisashi and Inko decided to leave, because Inko had a lot on her mind and Hisashi knew this. Izuku hugged his mother but when he stood in front of his father, he didn't know how to react but Hisashi put his hand on Izuku's head before he and Inko turned and left.

Izuku went and sat on one of the sofas with his head in his hands, Tsuyu went to sit next to him and brought him into a hug. "You ok, Izuku?" Tsuyu asked and Izuku nodded and leaned into Tsuyu's shoulder, "I just don't know what to think, I haven't seen him since...ever."

Iida did apologize for ruining the reunion but Izuku told him it was fine. "Well at least now you have a chance to catch up with him." Mina said, trying to help. "Yeah and now you can ask where all the Birthday and Christmas gifts are." Kirishima added trying to make Izuku laugh, but got an elbow from Mina for his troubles.

The class were sympathetic to Izuku's situation and they offered to be there for him no matter what.

**Later that Week**

After the remaining days at U.A were over, Izuku got in contact with Hisashi so he could spend some time with his father over the weekend; which was awkward for them both.

Hisashi and Izuku were sat in a park after a long and awkward walk, Izuku didn't know what to say, Hisashi was thinking to same thing.

Hisashi cleared his throat "Sssso how's everything bbeen on the hero course?" Izuku was taken back by the sudden question and the stammering "Oh uhm it was tough at the start since I didn't have control of my quirk yet, but now everything's been going great."

Hisashi pulled out a cigarette and lit it using his fire breath, after taking a drag of it, Izuku asked, "Where have you been?"

Hisashi knew his son was going to ask this and looking at his son, he said "I'm not sure if your mother told you.. and I can't tell you everything, but basically I'm an undercover agent and I've been traveling a lot."

Izuku went wide eyed with his dad's explanation. "The only reason I didn't get in contact with you was because me and your mom split up before I left." Izuku didn't know that "Then how could mom pay for-"

"I still sent your mom money for you both because even though me and your mom weren't together I wanted to make sure you were safe and secure." Hisashi said, interrupting Izuku.

The two stayed sat for sometime till Izuku saw Shoto was walking past, Hisashi noticed this and stood up "It's okay if you want to go with your friend Izuku, I know it's kind of awkward."

Izuku nodded and stood up "It was still nice to spend some time with you dad." Izuku caught up to Shoto and Hisashi finished his cigarette while someone was watching in the shadows, and Hisashi knew it.

**Days Later**

Izuku was sitting in one of the deck chairs doing some of his homework while Tsuyu was swimming. Tsuyu gave Izuku some time to himself to deal with all his family drama; even though she told him she'd be there for him, so when she was about to go for a swim and she saw Izuku standing there asking to hangout she was extremely happy.

Izuku closed his books and learned back into his chair, eyes closed and releasing an audible groan "You okay Izuku? Ribbit."

Izuku opened up his eyes to see Tsuyu drying herself off, Izuku smiled seeing Tsuyu in her green one piece bikini with the sunlight shining off of her. Izuku nodded but Tsuyu knew he was lying and sat next to him, so they were both snuggling on the deck chair.

"I know it's still really weird for you to have your dad back but that doesn't mean things have to change." Tsuyu said while combing Izuku's hair, Izuku snuggled into Tsuyu. "I just don't know what to say to him."

Izuku did feel guilty not being able to talk to his own father, Tsuyu says that.

"It has been years since you saw him, so it would be understandable." Izuku smiled at Tsuyu, trying to make him feel better. Izuku squeezed their interlocking hands.

Izuku and Tsuyu shared a kiss; both still feeling electricity everytime they did, the kiss grew more passionate until the doors slid open. "Midori-oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hagakure stood there blushing; it may not be visible, but Izuku and Tsuyu suspected she was. Tsuyu and Izuku separated from each other and looked at Hagakure. "What's wrong Hagakure?"

Hagakure managed to control herself and said, "Your dad's here...and he might be getting into a fight with Aizawa and All Might."

Izuku and Tsuyu looked at each other then the three of them ran inside to quickly put an end to something, before it got out of hand.

"Mr. Midoriya, I understand that you may have concerns but-"

"There's no buts, I dont care if you were the symbol of peace! He's my son!"

In the common room, Hisashi was face to face with All Might while Aizawa was looking close to stepping in, but due to the nature of the argument he only observed and spoke every now and then while Inko was trying to pull her ex-husband away. Uraraka, Mina, Jirou, Iida and Shoto were trying to calm Hisashi down.

Izuku, Tsuyu and Hagakure ran in as Hisashi grabbed All Might by his shirt. "Dad!" Izuku shouted, catching everybody by surprise.

Hisashi pushed All Might away from him and turned to his son. "Izuku go upstairs and pack your things, I'm pulling you out of this school." Izuku took a step back while everyone went wide eyed. "Inko told me about all the injuries you've suffered Izuku, and all the attacks, this school is meant to protect you and they haven't been doing a good job with that."

Hisashi did make some good points but Izuku stood in defiance. "Dad, this has been my dream ever since I was a kid. I'm not leaving."

Hisashi had a feeling Izuku would be stubborn "Izuku, I'm not going to argue with you over this I'm your father and I'm saying you're leaving."

Izuku didn't know what to do but surprisingly Tsuyu spoke up. "I don't get what gives you the right to act like a father considering that you haven't been in his life since he was born."

The entire room grew silent at Tsuyu statement but Hisashi didn't stay silent for long. "You don't know anything about why I wasn't there you little frog-faced frea-"

Hisashi's insult was stopped by a punch to the face by his own son. Hisashi hit the floor but sat up with a shooting pain running through his jaw, Hisashi's fire was starting to bubble up as Izuku went into full cowling mode.

"Don't you dare insult her." A simple statement that meant its weight in gold. Hisashi stood up looked at the determination in his son's eyes, he saw the kids in his class getting ready to jump in and sighed. "I'm proud of you son." Hisashi then stood up and walked out.

Izuku looked on, seeing his father walking out again. Tsuyu gave him a peck on the cheek for defending her honor.

**Meanwhile**

Hisashi walked out of the UA grounds and walked to the same park he and Izuku went to; it was dark and at first glance it appeared empty, but Hisashi knew differently.

Hisashi was about to say something, but was tackled to the floor "Did you see Izuku?" he heard in a tone filled with childish glee. "Toga, get off of him! **Rub his** **face in the dirt!**" Twice said, making Toga stand over him. "I just wanted to know if Izuku was okay, and that Tsu didn't hurt him."

Hisashi stood up and took a few steps back, but felt the pressure of a sword on one shoulder, and he caught a glimpse of the blue flame hovering over his other.

"You got what we want?" Dabi asked and Hisashi reached into his pocket and pulled out All Might's UA key card. "If i give you this, my debts cleared right?" Dabi nodded, and Hisashi gave Dabi the card.

Dabi looked at it, smiling. "Thanks. Now get out of town." he said before he and the villains left. Hisahi fell to his knees and sobbed. "Forgive me Izuku."

**I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter will hopefully be long, but for now please leave a review.**


	12. Heroes vs Villains

**I'm not gonna waste your time, let's get to it. I own nothing.**

Inside of a dark warehouse with a howling wind blowing outside, The League of Villains are going over there plans.

"I want to be there!" Toga whined as Shigaraki sighed, shaking his head.

"Toga we've been over this, I need you to get as much hero blood as you can-" Shigaraki responded but was interrupted.

"I'm going to the UA." Shigaraki and the other Villain's turned to see Dabi looking out of a window, Shigaraki grunted but before saying anything Dabi blue flame engulfed his body "I have business to care off."

**At the UA dorms**

After Hisashi left Izuku calmed down and while Inko apologised to All Might and Aizawa, Tsuyu went and kissed Izuku on the cheek as a thank you.

Izuku blushed as the others patted him on the shoulder "You're definitely a better man than your father Midoriya" Todoroki said while Mina, Hagakure and Kirishima nodded.

Everyone was caught off guard as an emergency broadcast played on the TV.

**_Ladies and Gentlemen a major attack has just taken place in the center of the Musutafu Shopping Mall, there has been an urgent call for any and all heroes to help!_**

Inko couldn't believe what she was hearing, Aizawa pulled out his goggles and sent a stern warning to students to stay here. Izuku quickly asked if he could escort his mother back home, Aizawa didn't want to but All Might spoke up.

"I'll keep an eye on everyone, young Midoriya make your way there and back quickly and safely." Aizawa shook his head and ran out of the dorms.

Inko and Izuku got in to a taxi not long Aizawa left, but what the young heroes didn't know was the night...had only just begun.

**Later**

The other students of 1-A got messages to return to the dorm, Shoji and Koda were the last ones to come back. Momo apologized for being late but All Might just nodded "I'm just glad your back and that makes everyone."

Mina and Kirishima sat on the sofa watching the news "The league of villains are really going big with this huh?" Kirishima asked while explosions were going off.

"Yeah I hope everyone's safe." Mina replied worryingly, Tsuyu however was concerned about Izuku; Tsuyu had sent him a text but he hadn't responded 'please be safe Izuku.'

While Tsuyu was silently praying for her boyfriend's safety Fumikage and Momo were heading to there rooms. Momo was worried about her father being on the front line but Fumikage held her hand.

Momo appreciated what her boyfriend was trying to do and smiled "I'm sure your father will be safe Momo, regardless of what he thinks about me, he is a strong hero."

Momo was going to say something but a portal appeared "No one in our class has a teleportation quirk!" Momo stated out loud "What about 1B?" Fumikage asked but when they saw people coming through the portal with a killer intent, everything was clear.

"It's a villain attack!!!" The pair shouted.

More portal's opened up around the dorms with Dabi looking at the door 'we get to finally meet again.'

Fumikage had Dark Shadow cover him in the Black Ankh "We need to activate the alarm!" Momo said while creating two batons, but the villains had other ideas.

Dabi walked up to the door "when can we get to the killing?" one of the thugs asked and Dabi put his hands on the door "Now!"

A large blue flame engulfed the door leading to the common room and the door shot of it's hinges. All Might just avoided one of the doors while Shoji managed to catch the other one.

The young heroes watched as Dabi, Spinner and a large group of thugs with a Nomu not far behind entered the room "Have fun but leave Endeavor's kid to me."

All Might was in no shape to fight anyone since going into retirement and the thugs knew this and were eyeing him like Christmas turkey. Todoroki stood in front of All Might with Uraraka and Iida beside him.

**Meanwhile**

Fumikage and Momo heard the crash as they handcuffed the two thugs "That came from the common room." Momo stated as Fumikage clutched at his wound "You need to be there" he said as he slumped against a wall "But what about y-"

"You're the Vice President of our class you need to be there to make sure everyone gets out of this safely." Fumikage said trying to make Momo understand the severity of the situation.

Momo nodded but started to create something "You best be stay safe" and she planted a first aid kit on his lap and ran to the common room pulling the alarm.

The fight in the common room was nothing short of chaotic the young heroes in training could hold there own but the numbers where starting to get the best of them. Mina was trying to fend off as many as she could but a giant hand sent her across the room, she managed to stand back up but the Nomu was staring back at her with it's arm raised up to attack.

Mina felt as though her whole life flashed before her eyes 'Mom...Dad... I'm sorry" but before the attack could land and explosion went off and a Red blur was blasted into the Nomu "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" screamed an Unbreakable Kirishima as he started raining down heavy punches to the Nomu's head.

Mina looked on but she got pulled away by Tsuyu "You ok Mina?" she asked and Mina just nodded before they continued fighting.

Shoto was managing to help his classmates from being overwhelmed by freezing many in place however he got takled through a window. Shoto looked up and saw Dabi looking down at him "long time no see, little Shoto."

Dabi then threw Shoto across the garden, Shoto managed to get his bearings and launched an ice attack towards Dabi who only melted it, Shoto and Dabi then battled flames but Dabi managed to win sending Shoto flying back.

"I'm surprised I thought Endeavor's greatest creation would put up more of a fight." Dabi slowly walked towards Shoto who sent rapid burst of Ice at him, Dabi managed to avoid them and hit Shoto in the stomach.

**The Common Room**

Kirishima and Bakugo ended up fighting the Nomu which was becoming a war of attrition "This bastard is starting to get on my nerves." The Nomu picked up Kirishima and threw him though a wall, Mina went over to check on him.

Mina couldn't hold back the tears "Kiri, are you ok?" Kirishima tried to get up but stumbled Mina managed to catch him "we need to get to safety."

Momo and Iida tried to organize getting some of the injured people out with All Might trying his best to help. All Might tried calling a bunch of heroes while trying to knockout the thugs.

'Come on please pick up' Momo begged as a thug snuck behind her. The thug grinned as he pulled out a sword 'I get to have the head of a rising star' he thought as he was ready to deliver the blow. Momo saw this from the corner of her eye but before she could do anything **"Leave her alone."**

Fumikage said demonically with Dark Shadow covering half of his body, the thug turned white till Kaminari shocked him, the opposite heroes looked at each other with a nod and went back to defending there friends and there home.

**Shoto vs Dabi**

Shoto knew he met his match; Dabi was stronger than he thought "Come on little Shoto I thought Endeavor tought you better, how many times have you spend in that dojo crying on the floor?"

Shoto looked at Dabi 'how...how does he know?' Dabi could tell he was confused "and I noticed you looking at your siblings with envy, Endeavor never let you play with others, no no you were made for something more." Shoto could remember all those times desperately wanting to hang out with his brothers and sister as well as other kids.

"How do you know?" Shoto asked making Dabi sigh "I guess i shouldn't be surprised, I have changed alot and you were a kid." Shoto didn't know what he ment "I did gain a few scars thanks to my quirk but I did dye my hair, I used to be a red head."

_CLICK_

Shoto looked at Dabi with wide eyes and a cold shiver ran down his spine "T...Touya?"

**Upper Floors**

Some thugs were starting to go get away from the fighting and started to head to the dorm rooms, Tsuyu was one the few who noticed this and went to stop them.

Tsuyu and Shoji took down a small group of them "How you doing Tsu?" Shoji asked while Tsuyu cuffed them. "All ready for the police but everyone's fighting and some of them are badly injured." Shoji nodded "What about Midoriya?"

Tsuyu was about to answer but her phone rang Tsuyu immediately answered "Izuku!" Izuku was jogging back to the dorms after making sure his mother was safe. "Hey sorry I didn't get back to you, is everything ok?" Izuku asked not knowing what was going on.

Izuku could hear Mineta screaming on the other end of the phone "What's wrong?" he asked and Tsuyu told him all about the villains and everyone fighting for there lives.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

**Dabi** **Shoto**

"It's been a long time brother" Dabi said with smirk while Shoto looked like someone stepped over his grave. "But...but he said" Dabi scoffed "That I died? he would say that, he tried to put me in a hospital just like mom."

Shoto shouldn't have been surprised but, he was "After my last... outburst he tried to send me away but I had another and a really bad one too that left me permanently scared. I survived but that was the day Touya died and Dabi was born.

Shoto fell to his knees at the words of his supposedly dead brother, Dabi squatted in front of his brother "Join us, why would you continue to help Endeavor's idea of a hero when he casted Fuyumi and Natsu aside, abused you and tried to lock me and our mom up?"

If this were a year or so ago Shoto would've joined him, if for anything else to drag his father's name into the dirt...but not anymore.

Shoto stood up as did Dabi, Shoto swallowed the lump in his throat and lookef Dabi in the eye. "Im glad you're alive Touya... truly but I won't, I'm going to making my own name as a hero. Endeavor has no control over me or my future."

The brothers got ready to fight again but an explosion brought both of them out of there focus.

**Bakugo**** vs Nomu**

"JUST FALL DOWN DAMNIT" Bakugo screamed as he kept on fighting the Nomu; which was still swinging punches at him.

Bakugo was able to avoid most of them but got caught by it, the Nomu grasped Bakugo clamping his hands around Bakugo's arms and body. Bakugo tried to escape but it was hopeless though he had to smirk when saw a sofa floating then falling ontop of the Nomu's head; releasing Bakugo in the process.

Bakugo let off a huge explosion to the Nomu's face and Uraraka was able to float more objects in the common room. Uraraka made those objects and debris to land on the Nomu, battered and exhausted Uraraka and Bakugo stood side by side.

"These guys are seriously pissing me off!" Bakugo said while catching his breath Uraraka nodded "yea but it looks like we're bringing there numbers down." The pair were caught off guard as Todoroki was thrown through a window but was able to get up as Dabi climbed though the same window.

The Nomu stood up and stood next to Dabi while Shoto, Bakugo and Uraraka got ready to fight.

**Tsuyu**

Tsuyu and Shoji were able to round up the thugs from the upper floors and with the thanks from Momo were able to seal off the stairs and the elevators.

Tsuyu looked around and saw they were starting to get the upper hand but some of her classmates were injured, but were still trying to fight.

Kirishima and Mina were still fighting the thugs, Momo along with Fumikage and Kaminari were holding there own while All Might tried to call for help. All Might managed to get a hold of Aizawa and was quickly trying to update him.

Tsuyu went to protect help them and managed to fight some of the villain's but when they thought it was close to being over fatigue set in and the villain's started to over power them.

The small group were growing tired "Where Midoriya?" Kaminari asked while almost frying his brain Tsuyu was about to check her phone but everyone stopped when the Nomu flew across the common room.

The young heroes looked at where the door used to be and there stood Midoriya and everyone could feel there fighting spirit beginning to rise "We are here!"

Tsuyu couldn't help but smile when Izuku made his hero entrance but everyone was even more happier when they saw Aizawa and Gunhead appear behind Midoriya.

Midoriya ran straight to Tsuyu while avoiding some of the thugs attacks, when he reached the group he kissed Tsuyu "Sorry I'm late I managed to run into Aizawa and Gunhead and we have more heroes coming." Kaminari felt to one knee with a grunt "Sorry guys, I think I'm done" he said, Tsuyu and Midoriya nodded "Don't worry we got this now."

Aizawa and Gunhead were able to subdue some of the thugs with there experience with the help of the young heroes, Midoriya was greatful to see all his friends still able to fight but he saw a villain holding a knife and tried to sneak up on "TSU!"

Midoriya ran and pushed Tsuyu out of the way he could feel the knife entering his body. Tsuyu went wide eyed at the image of Midoriya being stabbed.

"I fucking got one" the thug cheered and everyone stopped except one "Stain said he was worthy" Spinner said and he took one if his swords and with a swing, the thugs head hit the floor.

Dabi saw this as there chance and told kurogiri to make a portal, once he did Dabi, Spinner and the remaining thugs went through it. Aizawa tried to chase them but the portal vanished before he could reach them, All Might tried to hold himself together but like young students they couldn't help but cry seeing Tsuyu holding Midoriya in her arms. "IZUKU!!!!!"

**This was a challenge to write but I definitely feel like it came together well,**** next chapter will be the last in this saga and I have a good idea for it you may like, also I'm considering using this one shot to produce some spin off one shots if you're interested. Please leave a review.**


	13. Aftermath

**The last chapter in this series, I wanna thank everyone for follows, Favorites and Reviews. I own absolutely nothing.**

The class of young heroes hit an all time low, after the villains left ambulances came and Izuku was rushed to the hospital with the rest of the class not far behind.

Tsuyu was clutching at her phone with Iida trying to console her but even he was worried about everyone. Mina was pacing back and forth as Uraraka put a hand on her shoulder "I know you're worried but they're strong."

Mina tried to smile but it didn't work and more tears came out, luckily most of the people only had bruises but some weren't as lucky.

Bakugo had 2 broken ribs from fighting the Nomu and Kirishima was being seen by doctors, Kaminari did short circuit but he was okay and while Izuku was in critical condition Shoto was injured but mentally he was in alot more worse state.

All might tried to lift his spirits of his students but that was a tall order even for the former symbol of peace.

A door opened and Momo was happy to see Fumikage walking towards them and she went towards him and gave him a hug "It's ok princess I'm fine" he whispered into her ear. Tsuyu looked at the couple with a smile "I'm glad you're okay Tokoyami" she croaked out making the couple break apart.

"Is there any word on Midoriya?" Fumikage asked and Tsuyu's face showing concern answered that question. "I wouldn't worry Tsuyu" everyone saw Kirishima walking through double doors; he was wrapped up in bandages "Deku's manly he'll shake this off."

Kirishima sat down saying this and Mina immediately went over and hugged him "I was so worried" she said while tears flowed and Kirishima rested his forehead on top of hers.

Bakugo meanwhile scoffed and was about to walk out "Where are you going?" Denki asked Bakugo "I'm going back to the dorms." Uraraka knew something like this would happen and asked "What about Deku?" Bakugo only shrugged his shoulders "It was his own fault, if was faster he wouldn't have gotten stabbed by a loser of a villain."

Bakugo walked out of the room before his classmates could say anything, Kirishima was about to get up but with his injuries he flopped backdown in his seat. Uraraka couldn't fight back her scowled and stormed after him 'he's not gonna get away with that'

**Outside**

Uraraka walked out of the hospital, she saw Bakugo turn down an alley way, she followed ready to give him a piece of her mind; but what she wasn't expecting to see Bakugo punching a wall muttering to himself.

"God. Damn. Nerd. How. Could. He" Bakugo said after each punch but when he saw Uraraka out of the corner of his eye; he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo growled trying to scare her off but...that wasn't going to work.

Uraraka walked towards Bakugo "I was coming to ask what was that in there but-"

"DEKU IS A GOD DAMN IDIOT!" Bakugo shouted at Uraraka "All the training he's been put through, all the fights and he gets stabbed by some extra?" Uraraka could tell that Bakugo didn't want to let out what he really ment but she had an idea.

Bakugo kept on letting his anger out to her "After everything he's done and he let's himself get stabbed?? I'm supposed to surpass him and how can I do that if he-" Bakugo couldn't even bring himself to finish his rant and Uraraka gave him a tight hug "He won't, Deku's a fighter"

The two stayed sharing silent tears, meanwhile in the hospital.

**Waiting Room**

Shoto walked into the waiting room and while Sero and Hagakure asked if he was ok. Shoto just nodded and sat down only thing about his brother, some time later a few pro heroes came to talk to the young students.

Endeavour came and saw Shoto who could only glare daggers at his father, Principal Nezu came to check on the students and to let them know that there parents will be coming.

Endeavour walked up to All Might; before All Might retired the two would be eye to eye, but now Endeavour towers over him.

Endeavour handed All Might a card and All Might recognised it as his UA security pass "This was used to allow the league to get passed the security system, any idea how?"

All Might began to wonder "I always kept it in my inside coat pocket." Jirou overheard this and something clicked "Didn't Izuku's dad grab a hold of you, he might of took it."

Iida also chimed in "He did leave very quickly afterwards, that does seems very coincidental." Endeavour took all this in "I'll have someone check the UA security footage, maybe we can have his face spread around the hero agencies.

Endeavour was about to leave but saw Shoto was getting looked over by a nurse, the hell fire hero went over to his son. Shoto looked up at his father still with other contempt "I'm... I'm glad you're ok."

Endeavour then left as the students parents came in.

**Lobby**

Bakugo and Uraraka walked back into the hospital after they both had there talk; which resulted in them promising to never tell anyone about it.

The pair walked in silence till someone shouted "Katsuki" making them both stop.

Bakugo saw his parents running up to him, Mitsuki brought her son into a hug embarrassing him in the process.

Uraraka left smiling at the scene as she headed to the lifts, she saw a familiar green haired woman frantically pushing buttons to call the lifts faster.

"Hey mama-doriya" Uraraka said in greeting. Inko looked at her and started asking a bunch of questions.

Uraraka answered that they haven't heard anything about Deku, and apart from a few people the most injuries people had were bumps and bruises. Inko was still worried about her son but it was better than hearing the worse case scenario.

Inko's worries doubled when she saw her son's classmates but seeing Tsuyu nearly broke her heart.

Inko sat next to Tsuyu and brought her into a hug "I know you feel like you could've done something, but Izuku has always risked his life to save those he cares about." Inko said trying to help settle Tsuyu's mind but Tsuyu could only fight back a sob.

A doctor came in to asked for Inko Midoriya, she was informed that Izuku was now in a stable condition but will be needed to kept in the hospital for a few weeks.

The other students either got calls from there parents or they came make sure there kids were okay.

All Might and Aizawa told there students that they could either go back to the dorms or they could stay at there parents house; then explaining that they'll be given tomorrow off school.

Shoto said he would rather go back to dorms and headed out of the door, everyone looked at each other and followed him out, they knew they had to remain strong for everyone.

**Weeks Later**

Something was missing.

The whole class knew what it was but nobody wanted to talk about it, mostly because nobody wanted to talk about what happened when the villains attacked.

Hagakura and Mina the usually hyperactive students were looking depressed, Shoto was a recluse like the classes first day.

The classes dragged on more that usual and when the day had finally finished, everyone went back to the dorms.

They had cleaned all of the mess with the help of 1B and it even got updated with new TVs and furniture, even a new security system.

Iida and Yaoyorozu had somehow managed to convince everyone that they will be having a meal together. Bakugo was in the kitchen with Uraraka trying to cook and making some small talk, Mina and Kirashima were setting the table while Tsuyu was telling everyone that dinner was ready.

The class was sitting in the dining room and with one word to describe the environment; awkward.

The only sound that could be heard what clinking of plates and some classical music playing through a stereo system, but the music stopped and everyone was looking at the person holding the remote

Mineta was clutching the remote and looked at ever one of his classmates "If no one's gonna say it then I will, this class sucks without Midoriya."

At that moment almost everyone in the common room let out a collective groan.

"Thank god someone said it" Denki almost screamed "Yea it's not the same without him" Mina said while putting her bowl down, Fumikage nodded "Indeed it seems like we've lost a bright light."

The class started to think about the highs and lows they shared and how close they've become, but without Izuku Midoriya...it didn't seem right.

Mina started chuckling and Denki asked "What's so funny?" Mina felt everyone's eyes on her "Oh um well i was just thinking about Midoriya." Mina saw that didn't answer the question "I was just remembering a funny moment i had with him, even though he is a sweet guy he was still abit of dork."

Mina explained that when Izuku found out she was feeling down about her grades he made her a deal "He said if he could get my grades up I'd have to teach him how to dance."

Fair to say everyone was looking at Mina like she grew a second head but Denki started laughing "He...he wanted to learn how to dance? That's not like him at all!" Mina nodded "Well after a few study sessions he managed it, and I almost tackled him when I passed a pop quiz and we started his lessons."

Aoyama couldn't help but smile "I have a feel Midoriya didn't have the style and finesse?" Mina shook her "Dude was born with two left feet but after a while he was able to keep up with me then he fought Iida to draw, turns out he wanted to learn how to dance so he could be unpredictable in a fight."

Iida remembered that fight with a smile "That was a tough battle but after that was something I'll always remember."

"We were walking around the town; I needed to get more glasses though I don't remember many of them breaking though?"

Mina and Uraraka looked at each other with a sly grin. Iida continued "While were walking we saw Stain merchandise, Midoriya made a joke that someone's a marketing genius. Once we were close to the dorms he said he was sorry, I was confused till he explained."

"When your brother was attacked by Stain, and when I heared you were going to Hosu City I should've done something." Iida was still ashamed of what he did and Todoroki looked at him with his own brothers and Sister came in mind.

"I said to him that he had no need to apologize, deep down i knew he would've done anything to stop me, like i tried to stop him, Todoroki, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu from saving Bakugo."

Iida said that he and Midoriya thanked each other for having each other's backs.

Tsuyu saw everyone was having a tough time with Midoriya not being here but she really missed him, Uraraka put an arm over shoulder "I really wish he was here ribbit, he's always been there for me but I'm ment to be his guardian angel."

Tsuyu couldn't stop the tears from flowing but continued "We went out for a small date, everything was going well until we went to the park and we ran into an old acquaintance. Izuku knew about my past being bullied and when we say him he muttered something about me and it set him off."

"What did you say?" Izuku demanded

"I tried to pull him away saying it wasn't worth it but it was too late. "I was just saying that I couldn't believe that someone was dumb enough to hang out with little froggy."

Izuku wasn't happy and took some steps towards him "Tsuyu is my girlfriend and you better apologize."

"The guy just laughed and Izuku was angry but I managed to pull him away, once we were away all i could do was hug him and he asked why I couldn't let him defended me. I kissed him and said that his opinion didn't matter anymore."

The class could see that Tsuyu cherished her time with Izuku and out of everyone she was hurting the most, everyone who was in a relationship had there other half but she didn't and none of them knew what was going to happen.

Bakugo stayed silent and was silently fuming, he heard what everyone was saying and the moments they shared. The only things that Bakugo had ever felt for Izuku was hatred and to some extent...fear.

Bakugo looked back on his past with Izuku and the fact they grew up together; friends at one point. Bakugo always felt like Izuku looked down on him when he fell, he thought he was hiding his quirk in an attempt to make a fool out of him but now...one thing in his head was for sure.

"He was my only friend growing up."

The class looked at Bakugo surprised that he would say something like that.

"But not one I FUCKING DESERVED!" Bakugo then threw his bowl at a wall and stormed out of the room.

Iida was about to say something but Uraraka stopped and said she'll talk to him, the class cleaned up the mess and decided to call it a night.

**The Next Day**

The class was just about to start and everyone was in better spirits, after last night everyone was able to get the good feeling back to there class. Aizawa was just about to start his lesson till the door opened and everyone cheered when Izuku Midoriya walked through.

Izuku was caught off guard as everyone came over and started hugging him, patting his back and ruffling his hair.

"It's good to have ya back man" Kirishima said while everyone had there own welcoming, Bakugo ruffled his hair and only nodded and went back to his seat leaving Tsuyu who gave a passionate kiss and a tight hug. Izuku hugged her back and gave her a squeeze "Don't worry Tsuyu, I'm here."

**Thank you all for the support with this series it really means a lot to me, however I will be taking a break from it to focus on other projects.**

**I won't abandoning this series and if you have requests or suggestions I'll happily consider them, please leave a review.**


End file.
